Zimowa noc
by Maddson
Summary: Świąteczna opowieść o Mice i Yuu, jako elfach zamieszkujących piernikową krainę.


UWAGA: Postacie mogły wyjść nieco „out of character", za co najmocniej przepraszam, jednakże nie znam ich nazbyt dobrze. Oneshot pisany był jako prezent świąteczny dla przyjaciółki, fanki tego pairingu. Dlatego wszelkie nieścisłości proszę zrzucić na urok AU. Patos również został zastosowany specjalnie, by nakreślić (wątpliwy) dramatyzm sytuacji.

Przymknął oczy, biorąc głęboki wdech. Chłód przeszył płuca, korzenny zapach wypełnił nozdrza, a cisza aż piszczała w uszach. Jedyne co słyszał, to skrzypienie śniegu pod stopami. Zadarł głowę i spojrzał w niebo. Gdy się tak w nie wpatrywał, zdawało się być morzem rozlanego atramentu naznaczonego pojedynczymi, złotymi plamkami, a cisza i spokój, jakie go otaczały, były niemal przytłaczające. Jednakże właśnie tego teraz potrzebował – samotności. Nawet, jeśli boleśnie ściskała serce.

Nie, to nie samotność zadawała mu ból, a tęsknota. Tęsknota za kimś, kogo nie widział już od dawna, choć znajoma twarz co noc stawała przed jego oczami, gdy kładł się spać.

Poczuł muskające policzki, chłodne płatki śniegu i uśmiechnął się smutno. Przypomniał sobie, jak w dzieciństwie biegali po polu za domem z wystawionymi językami, próbując złapać słodki opad.

– Cukier puder! Kocham cukier puder! – wołał wtedy, skacząc na skrzący się śnieg. – I kocham watę cukrową! I cukierki! Kocham wszystko, co słodkie!

– Tylko nie kochaj pierniczków! – odpowiadał przyjaciel, przybierając zmartwioną minkę.

– Kiedy ja kocham pierniczki! Tylko że nie chcę ich jeść! Chcę je tworzyć! Wyobraź sobie, Mika! Wyobraź sobie mnie w Oddziale Budowlanym! – Szczerzył zęby w uśmiechu, zerkając w niebieskie oczy przyjaciela. – Wyobraź sobie mnie zwalczającego tych, co niszczą nasze domy...!

Westchnął głęboko i opuścił wzrok na emblemat munduru zdobiący jego pierś. „Tak, Mika. Udało mi się. Dla ciebie", pomyślał, kładąc dłoń na sercu i przenosząc wzrok na piernikowe domy w ruinie. Poobgryzane ściany, wybite czekoladowe okna...

Dawno, dawno temu, za górami, za lasami była śnieżna kraina zamieszkiwana przez cudnej urody istoty. Miały one delikatną, alabastrową cerę pachnącą imbirem, włosy wydzielające cynamonową woń i mieniące się blaskiem kamieni szlachetnych oczy. Miały również długie, szpiczaste uszy, nadające im elfiej urody, a ich pogrążona w wiecznej zimowej nocy kraina w całości zbudowana została z piernikowych bloków. I gdyby te istoty nie miały jednej, małej słabości, byłaby to istna kraina szczęścia.

Zacisnął mocno powieki, przełknął ślinę i pozwolił łzom spłynąć po policzkach. Dla niego już na zawsze dom przestał się kojarzyć ze szczęściem.

Zawiał wiatr. Delikatny jak trzepot skrzydeł motyla ruch musnął zroszone łzami policzki. Otworzył oczy, spodziewając się, że napotka gwiezdny firmament, ale zamiast tego zatonął w lazurowym morzu.

– Mika... – wyszeptał tęsknie, czując jak mgła zapomnienia stopniowo odpływa, rozjaśniając jego umysł. – Mika!

To naprawdę był on! Świetliste, błękitne oczy, złote włosy...! Te same, które widział co noc!

– Tak, Yū, to ja.

Stał naprzeciwko, pośród śnieżnej zamieci. Dokładnie cztery lata minęły od ich ostatniego spotkania. Cztery lata po tym, jak zabrali go ze sobą i uzależnili, dając do zjedzenia kawałek piernikowego bloku... Ale jak to możliwe? Czy wrócił? Czy gotów jest porzucić swe uzależnienie? Pytań w Yū zebrało się aż za wiele, ale żadne nie przeszło mu przez gardło. Patrzył tylko na przyjaciela, otwierając co rusz usta, by wyrzucić z siebie choć słowo. Ale nie był w stanie. Jedyne, na co się zdobył, to mocny uścisk. Wcisnął nos w szyję przyjaciela i wziął głęboki wdech. Pachniał dokładnie tak, jak przed laty – cynamonem, imbirem i delikatnym, acz ostrawym zapachem świerku.

– Czy wróciłeś już na zawsze? – zapytał z nadzieją w głosie. Mika nie odpowiedział. Stał tylko sztywno, miarowo oddychając. Po chwili uniósł dłonie i odwzajemnił uścisk, nadal nie wypowiadając ani słowa.

– Och, Mika! Mam ci tyle do powiedzenia! – Czuł, jak smutek ściska mu gardło. Doskonale wiedział, że milczenie oznacza przeciwieństwo odpowiedzi, jakiej by pragnął, wiedział to, ale jednocześnie nie chciał usłyszeć tych słów wypowiadanych na głos. – Wiesz, że zostałem adoptowany? Papa Guren jest... A zresztą, nieważne. – Uśmiechnął się wymuszenie, po czym zrobił krok do tyłu. – A co u ciebie?

– Wydoroślałeś, Yū – powiedział jedynie Mika i zniknął w ciemnościach, zostawiając w piersi chłopaka jeszcze większy ból i tęsknotę niż wcześniej.

Z dnia na dzień robiło się coraz chłodniej, choć temperatury rzadko sięgały tu ponad pięć stopni Celsjusza. Z dnia na dzień coraz ciężej było też słuchać oskarżycielskich słów skierowanych ku Piernikowym Pożeraczom. Zwłaszcza, że czuł, iż nie było to ich ostatnie spotkanie.

Tym razem był na nie przygotowany. Stał pośrodku pola, tam, gdzie bawili się w dzieciństwie i wypatrywał przyjaciela. Mika wychodził z ciemności powoli, krok po kroku, jakby obawiając się, że swoją obecnością zaburzy harmonię ich świata. Ten, który niszczył miał się spotkać z tym, co budował.

– Nie martw się, nikogo tu nie ma – wyszeptał Yū. – Nikogo oprócz mnie.

W kącikach oczu Miki pojawiły się delikatne zmarszczki, gdy wykrzywił usta w dawno niećwiczonym uśmiechu.

– Taką miałem nadzieję.

Zatrzymał się dopiero, gdy stykali się prawie nosami. Zapadła cisza, wśród której słychać było jedynie ich oddechy. Dłuższa chwila minęła, zanim Yū zdołał oderwać spojrzenie od błyszczących niczym dwa szafiry oczu.

– Ach! Prawie bym zapomniał! – Wsadził dłoń do kieszeni, nagle zniecierpliwiony i pełen kłującego uczucia niepokoju. Czy Mice spodoba się jego prezent? Czy to aby na pewno dobry pomysł? Nim zdążył przegonić natarczywe myśli, przyjaciel złapał go za nadgarstek.

– Yū – wyszeptał. – Chodź ze mną.

Skonfundowany, na nowo próbował odnaleźć spojrzenie niebieskich oczu.

– Oni nie są tacy źli, proszę, uwierz mi. A pierniki...! Och, pierniki! Gdybyś tylko spróbował...! – Zachwyt i rozmarzenie rozświetliły twarz Miki.

Yū nie mógł tego zrozumieć. Jego przyjaciel był dokładnie taki, jak przed laty, ale i zupełnie inny. Wyglądał identycznie, a jednocześnie mówił słowa, których stary Mika nigdy, ale to przenigdy by nie wypowiedział. Pierniki? Miał zjeść część cudzego domu? Uzależnić się od niszczenia innym życia, narażania ich na koszta bądź – co gorsza – śmierć? Przecież razem pragnęli je ratować! Wypełniać dobrocią, serdecznością i...

Nie, to nie była wina Miki. Nie on to mówił – przemawiało przez niego uzależnienie. Tak, to na pewno to.

Zamknął oczy, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Wziął głęboki wdech i z wolna wypuścił powietrze, starając się nie myśleć o przepełniających jego serce wątpliwościach. Bez słowa zdjął z siebie zielony szalik Oddziału i dokładnie opatulił nim szyję przyjaciela. Choć Mika wyglądał na zdezorientowanego, Yū, wciąż nic nie mówiąc, wyciągnął z kieszeni małą paczuszkę.

– Miało być na dach rodziny Yukimi – wyjaśnił, nie będąc w stanie spojrzeć mu w twarz. – Wybacz, ale nie mogę, Mika. Nie mogę porzucić ani nowej rodziny, ani nadziei, jaką niosę swoją pracą. Ale... jak zobaczysz, co tu jest, zrozumiesz...

Przełykając gulę w gardle, wycofał się, zostawiając Mikę samego.

W paczuszce owiniętej czerwonym celofanem znajdował się piernik. Piernik własnoręcznie wypieczony przez Yū. Piernik wypieczony z myślą o Mice.

Piernik o kształcie serca.


End file.
